TIED
by UjiHosh
Summary: Jihoon tahu bahwa Soonyoung mencintainya, tapi fakta bahwa Soonyoung memberinya lebih banyak luka membuatnya melupakan hal itu.


**TIED**

 **Soonyoung x Jihoon**

 **WARN:** Ini adalah fic amatir yang membosankan dan mungkin juga aneh yang dibuat oleh seorang yang amat tidak profesional dalam dunia per-ff-an.

* * *

Soonyoung itu keras kepala, egois, kasar, dan semua sifat buruk lainnya. Tapi Jihoon paling muak karena Soonyoung itu pembohong besar, dan Jihoon hanya ingin lepas dari Soonyoung.

Berhubungan dengan Soonyoung selama hampir dua tahun, mungkin sudah membuat Jihoon terbiasa dengan semua sifat Soonyoung, termasuk sifat kasarnya.

Iya, dibalik wajah ceria yang selalu Soonyoung tampilkan ada sifat kasar dan ringan tangannya yang ia sembunyikan. Soonyoung berkata ia mencintainya, jadi Jihoon memohon pada Soonyoung untuk menghilangkan sifat kasarnya itu. Jihoon tahu hal itu butuh proses jadi ia menunggu, dengan sabar ia terus mengingatkan Soonyoung saat namja itu kelepasan memukulnya.

Menunggu bagi Jihoon mungkin tidak masalah. Tidak jadi masalah jika menunggu dan ada perkembangan, tapi jika seperti ini itu percuma. Ia menunggu dan tak ada perubahan apapun dari Soonyoung. Dan Jihoon sadar ia telah melakukan hal bodoh.

Menunggu Soonyoung mampu mengontrol amarahnya itu adalah hal bodoh. Jihoon terbiasa dengan sikap kasar Soonyoung, tapi terbiasa bukan berarti ia bisa menikmati. Jihoon bukan seorang maso yang mampu mengubah rasa sakit menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Ia mungkin bertahan selama ini, tapi itu bukan karena ia masih berharap adanya perubahan pada Soonyoung. Ia bertahan karena Soonyoung menekannya terlalu dalam dan mengikatnya terlalu kuat hingga ia tak bisa lepas.

.

 _TIED_

.

"Aku ingin hubungan ini berakhir." Jihoon berucap tanpa menatap pria yang berada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Tapi kenapa, Jihoon?"

Jihoon memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas sedalam yang ia bisa, menjaga emosinya tetap di batas normalnya.

"Sudah jelas sekali, bukan? Untuk apa kau mempertahankan aku sedangkan di luar sana kau sudah memiliki seseorang yang juga kau anggap sebagai kekasih. Aku hanya mengalah dan tak ingin mengganggu kebahagiaan orang lain."

Jihoon masih sangat ingat saat salah seorang rekan kerja Soonyoung yang juga teman dekat Jihoon mengatakan padanya bahwa ia melihat Soonyoung pagi-pagi sekali berjalan keluar dari sebuah motel bersama seorang perempuan. Mereka berpelukan, bahkan hampir berciuman jika saja seorang nenek tua tidak melintas di dekat mereka. Dan Jihoon ingat, malam sebelumnya Soonyoung tidak datang menemuinya dan beralasan bahwa maag-nya tiba-tiba kambuh.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau dia itu sepupuku, Jihoon." geram Soonyoung.

Jihoon berdecih. "Kau tidak mungkin memeluk sepupumu semesra itu."

"Dia sedang ada masalah dengan kekasihnya. Tolonglah Jihoon, jangan membuat masalah ini semakin rumit."

"Kau yang membuat masalah ini semakin rumit, Kwon Soonyoung. Hal ini tidak akan serumit ini jika kau bisa jujur dan tidak menjadi lelaki yang serakah."

Jujur, Jihoon tidak marah karena Soonyoung selingkuh. Justru ia merasa senang, karena dengan itu ia punya alasan untuk bisa berpisah dengan namja itu.

Hening sejenak, lalu setelahnya Jihoon terkejut saat tiba-tiba Soonyoung menggebrak meja dengan wajah marahnya hingga membuat gelas minuman mereka bergetar, tapi sesaat Jihoon kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Katakanlah, kau ingin hubungan ini berakhir karena kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang, kan? Kau sengaja membuatku berada di pihak yang bersalah agar kau bisa lepas dariku dengan mudah, kan?"

Jihoon membuang nafas lelah. Ia sudah hafal kalimat yang satu itu karena ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya mereka bertengkar seperti ini dan lagi, ini juga bukan pertama kalinya Jihoon mendapati Soonyoung selingkuh.

"Kau itu terlalu pintar berbohong, Soonyoung. Saat satu kebohonganmu terbongkar, kau akan membuat kebohongan lain untuk menemutupi kebohonganmu. Begitu seterusnya."

Dan dalam hati, Jihoon juga merutuki dirinya yang tidak pernah bisa bertahan dengan keputusannya untuk meninggalkan Sonyoung. Tidak, bukan karena ia terlalu mencintai lelaki itu. Heh, Jihoon bahkan tak tahu apakah ia pernah mencintainya atau tidak. Itu hanya karena Soonyoung yang terlalu keras kepala, dan akan melakukan apapun agar Jihoon tetap bersamanya.

Terakhir kali Soonyoung kedapatan selingkuh, laki-laki itu mengancam akan bunuh diri di flat kecil Jihoon jika hubungan mereka berakhir.

Bunuh diri itu ide bagus, tapi jika Soonyoung melakukannya di flat-nya itu adalah masalah besar. Ia bisa diusir dari flatnya ini, belum lagi ia pasti diinterogasi oleh polisi. Itu akan sangat merepotkan, jadi Jihoon memaafkan Soonyoung.

"Sekarang kau menuduhku berbohong. Aku bisa membawamu bertemu dengan sepupuku itu kalau kau mau."

"Tidak perlu. Kau berkata seperti itu karena kau tahu bahwa aku tidak suka melakukan hal seperti itu. Jika aku melakukannya, hal itu hanya akan membuatmu besar kepala dan merasa diperebutkan nantinya."

Jihoon mendengar Soonyoung berdecak dan saat ia menengadah, Soonyoung mencibir ke arahnya.

"Ya, kau dan harga dirimu."

Dalam hati Jihoon menyetujui hal itu.

"Bahkan jika aku mencintaimu pun aku tetap tidak akan melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu."

 _"Kau tidak seistimewa itu bagiku."_ Jihoon melanjutkan dalam hati, karena ia yakin jika ia mengatakan itu langsung di depan Soonyoung maka hal ini tidak akan berakhir.

"Sejak kapan?"

Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya , tapi ia tetap diam.

"Sejak kapan?" ulang Soonyoung lagi.

Bersamaan dengan itu pula, Jihoon merasa tangannya ditarik keras hingga tubuh bawahnya bertumbukan dengan meja yang menghalanginya dengan Soonyoung. Jihoon akui, rasa takut mulai menghinggapinya.

"Sejak kapan perasaanmu hilang?"

Jihoon memang takut, tapi ia tidak ingin dicap lemah dan ia tidak akan menunjukkan ketakutannya itu.

"Entah, mungkin memang aku tidak pernah mencintaimu." Jihoon menjawab, mencoba terdengar acuh untuk menyembunyikan rasa takutnya. Ia mencoba menarik pergelangan tangannya yang dicengkeram semakin erat oleh Soonyoung. Ugh, itu menyakitkan.

"Lalu kenapa kau bertahan selama ini, hah?"

Soonyoung menghempas tangan Jihoon. Hal ini tidak apa-apa jika Soonyoung menghempaskanya ke udara, Jihoon bisa menarik tangannya lagi. Tapi Soonyoung menghempaskannya ke meja, ia hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

"Aku bertahan karena kau terus saja memaksaku bertahan. Apa kau lupa?"

"Jadi kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak mencintaimu." Jihoon berucap tegas, menatap dalam mata Soonyoung untuk membuktikan bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

Setelah Jihoon mengucapkan hal itu, keterkejutan tampak jelas di wajah Soonyoung. Dan Jihoon tahu bahwa kata-katanya menyakitkan, tapi Soonyoung memang pantas mendapatkannya.

Jihoon memperhatikan pergerakan Soonyoung, lelaki itu beranjak dari duduknya. Ia kira ini akan benar-benar berakhir dengan dirinya sebagai pemenang tapi perkiranya salah saat tiba-tiba Soonyoung bersujud padanya.

Jihoon mencoba menghindar dan berdiri, hendak berlari dari tempat ini tapi ia langsung menyesali perbuatannya. Mereka duduk di kursi paling sudut, di samping kanan hanya ada dinding kaca transparan, jadi saat Jihoon hendak pergi Soonyoung langsung menangkap kedua kakinya, memeluknya sangat erat sambil terus bersimpuh padanya.

"Lepaskan." geramnya.

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu, Jihoon. Kumohon, aku tak ingin hubungan kita berakhir."

Jihoon meringis malu. Beberapa pelanggan di tempat itu menatap mereka aneh, bahkan pelajan kaki yang lewat pun menyempatkan diri untuk melihatnya.

"Kau sangat tidak tahu malu." cerca Jihoon sambi mencoba mendorong kepala Soonyoug agar menjauh dari kakinya, tapi hal itu melah membuat pelukan Soonyoung si kakinya makin mengetat. Ia oleng dan hampir jatuh andai tidak berpegangan pada meja di belakangnya.

"Ya, aku memang tidak tahu malu. Bahkan jika kau menyuruhku menjilat kakimu pun akan kulakukan, asal kau tidak meninggalkanku. Kumohon, aku tak ingin hubungan kita berakhir."

Andai mereka sedang berada di runag tertutup, Jihoon akan diam dan menunggu hingga Soonyoung lelah, tapi sekarang mereka berada di tempat umum. Semua mata tertuju pada dirinya, ia malu dan Jihoon paling anti dengan hal-hal memalukan jadi ia menuruti permintaan Soonyoung.

Jihoon lagi-lagi kalah.

.

.

 **~ooooooo~**

.

.

Soonyoung itu bodoh, emosian, pemaksa dan semua sifatnya yang tidak Jihoon suka. Jihoon kadang berpikir, kenapa dulu ia bisa menerima Soonyoung sebagai kekasihnya? Jihoon mencintai Soonyoung? Mungkin tidak.

Waktu itu mereka baru bertemu sekali dan Soonyoung langsung menyatakan cinta padanya. Kata salah seorang teman Jihoon, Soonyoung adalah orang baik, jadi Jihoon menerimanya karena ia baru pindah ke kota ini, ia sendirian dan ia pasti perlu seseorang untuk membantunya beradaptasi. Dan pasti ia butuh seseorang untuk ia mintai pertolongan bukan?

Ya, itu salah satu alasannya. Jihoon jahat? Tidak, ia tidak jahat. Ia dulunya memang tidak mencintai Soonyoung, tapi tidak pernah sedikitpun Jihoon mempermainkan lelaki itu.

Malah yang jahat itu Soonyoung. Asal kau tau saja, ia sering memukul dan menampar Jihoon kalau sedang marah. Jihoon marah, tapi tak ingin membalas. Ia sama sekali tidak suka dengan hal-hal berbau kekerasan. Jadi Jihoon hanya menangis, dan ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Soonyoung menolak, dan saat melihat Jihoon menangis ia meminta maaf. Ia terus memohon dan memohon, ia bahkan memukuli dirinya sendiri agar Jihoon memaafkannya.

Jihoon itu baik, sangat baik. Awalnya, Jihoon sudah mantap ingin memutuskan hubungannya saat pertama kali Soonyoung memukulnya. Tapi Soonyoung meminta maaf padanya. Ia tahu Soonyoung bukan tipikal orang yang akan mengakui kesalahannya meski itu sudah terbukti benar. Tapi Soonyoung terus memohon dan memohon agar ia memaafkannya. Jihoon ragu, ia mulai luluh. Dan saat Soonyoung memukul dirinya sendiri, Jihoon tidak tega jadi ia memaafkannya.

Tapi Soonyoung tetaplah Sooyoung, tidak akan pernah berubah. Dulu ia bersumpah tidak akan ada tindakan kasar lagi, tapi sumpah itu hanya berlaku saat ia sedang mengucapkannya saja, setelahnya tidak lagi. Soonyoung tetap memukul Jihoon saat ia marah, dan jika Jihoon ingin mereka berakhir Soonyoung akan meminta maaf, bersujud, bersimpuh, dan apapun agar Jihoon memaafkannya. Jika Jihoon tetap tidak memaafkannya, ia lagi-lagi akan memukuli dirinya sendiri, jika itu belum cukup membuat Jihoon luluh, ia akan mulai membenturkan kepalanya di dinding. Saat Jihoon mulai jengah melihatnya, saat itulah ia akan memaafkan Soonyoung.

Jihoon bukannya suka melihat Soonyoung melukai dirinya sendiri, tapi melihat adegan yang sama dengan alasan yang sama terus berulang dan berulang, saat itulah kau mengerti dengan kata 'terbiasa'.

Seperti sekarang ini, Jihoon sudah jenuh sejenuh jenuhnya. Ia untuk kesekian kalinya mencoba mengakhiri hubungannya lagi. Kali ini tidak ada alasan lain, murni karena ia sudah muak dengan Soonyoung dan hubungan ini.

"Jihoon, aku sungguh-sungguh. Pisau dapurmu ini akan benar-benar menancap diperutku jika kau tidak memaafkanku." Ancam Soonyoung sebagai respon atas permintaan Jihoon.

Jihoon kesal, dan muak saat Soonyoung dengan wajah marah dan frustasinya sedang memegang pisau dan mengarahkannya ke perutnya sendiri. Sekedar informasi, ini kali kedua Soonyoung menggunakan pisau dapurnya jadi Jihoon tidak terkejut lagi.

"Aiish~ bisakah kau lebih tenang sedikit? Sekali-kali gunakanlah otakmu." ujar Jihoon kesal, tapi tetap tak beranjak dari sofa ruang tamu sempitnya dan tetap menatap layar televisi di depannya.

Soonyoung menggeram, wajahnya jadi sangat menyeramkan dengan pisau di tangannya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Jihoon.

"Kau membuatku tidak bisa berpikir. Kau mempermainkanku."

Jihoon meringis kecil, ia jelas melihat urat-urat di sekitar wajah berkeringat Soonyoung, lelaki itu sedang berada di puncak amarahnya ... mungkin? Iya, mungkin. Karena mungkin saja amarah Soonyoung sekarang masih level sedang. Uugh~ Jihoon menggeram dalam hati dan menghela nafas. Ia tahu, emosi Soonyoung itu mengerikan. Meski di satu sisi Jihoon merasa sedikit takut tapi ia tetap mencoba untuk tenang.

"Lihatlah, siapa yang mempermainkan siapa. Bukankah kau yang selalu selingkuh, dan kau menuduhku mempermainkanmu? Bukankah kau yang selalu memukulku, dan kau masih bisa menuduhku mempermainkanmu? Apa otakmu masih waras?"

Soonyoung menggeram, ia bertumpu pada lututnya di hadapan Jihoon dan menatapnya tepat di mata dengan matanya yang berkilat marah.

"Otakku memang sudah tidak waras dan itu karenamu, sialan."

Soonyoung itu kasar, Jihoon mungkin sudah mengatakan itu ribuan kali dan Soonyoung suka mengumpat dan bahkan memukul jika sedang marah. Jihoon sedikit bersyukur karena Soonyoung tidak memukulnya sekarang. Ataukah mungkin belum? Mungkin saja Soonyoung hanya sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat?

"Lalu apa maumu?" Tanya Jihoon frustasi.

"Aku tak ingin hubungan kita berakhir." Soonyoung membalas, tak kalah frustasi dari Jihoon.

Jihoon menggeser duduknya agar tak berada di hadapan Soonyoung, menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya. Rasanya ia sudah berada di lever akhir rasa muaknya pada Soonyoung, setelah level ini adalah level dimana Jihoon lebih memilih mati saja asalkan ia bisa berpisah dengan Soonyoung.

Hening beberapa saat, hanya terdengar suara nafas terengah Soonyoung karena habis marah. Dan Jihoon mencoba mencari kata-kata yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mewakili perasaan hatinya. Saat menemukan kalimat yang tepat, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Soonyoung sudah sedikit tenang dan tak ada pisau lagi di tangannya. Dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga sekarang bisa lebih mudah.

"Soonyoung?" panggil Jihoon, dan Soonyoung refleks menoleh.

"Tenangkan pikiranmu dan dengarkan aku baik-baik." lanjut Jihoon.

Soonyoung hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku memaafkanmu, sungguh. Tapi jika untuk melanjutkan hubungan ini, aku tidak bisa."

"Tapi kenapa Jihoon? Apa memang kau tidak pernah mencintaiku? Hampir dua tahun kita bersama, aku selalu menuruti keinginanmu, tapi kau tak pernah menghargainya. Aku bahkan membantah kedua orang tuaku agar aku bisa bersamamu."

Lihatlah, satu lagi sifat Soonyoung yang tidak Jihoon suka. Ini tak akan pernah menjadi sesuatu yang mudah.

Jika melihat kalimat Soonyoung, kau mungkin berpikir bahwa Jihoon sangat jahat. Soonyoung rela membantah orang tuanya karena Jihoon. Bukankah itu suatu pengorbanan besar? Soonyoung memang tidak bohong soal itu, tapi jika Soonyoung mengaku itu karena Jihoon itu adalah kebohongan. Dari awal Jihoon mengenal Soonyoung, pria itu sudah memiliki hubungan yang buruk dengan orang tuanya. Orang tuanya, lebih tepatnya ibunya. Ibunya memiliki sifat yang sama persis dengan Soonyoung. Kasar dan pemaksa.

Hubungan Soonyoung dan ibunya itu seperti hubungan dua medan magnet yang sama. Hal itu makin buruk karena ibunya tidak menyukai Jihoon dimana Sooyoung sangat menggilai Jihoon.

Jadi saat Jihoon mendengar ucapan Soonyoung barusan ia hanya bisa mencibir.

"Berhenti menyalahkanku atas apa yang terjadi pada kau dan ibumu, kumohon. Ini masalah kau dan aku."

"Tapi apa kau sungguh-sungguh tak pernah mencintaiku?" tanya Soonyoung.

Jihoon bisa melihat perasaan terluka dan marah Soonyoung dari tatapan matanya, Jihoon akui itu karena dirinya tapi ia membuang jauh-jauh rasa bersalahnya karena Soonyoung sama sekali tak pernah bisa melihat luka yang Jihoon rasakan.

Soonyoung menggenggam jari Jihoon lembut, tapi segera ditepis olehnya.

"Mungkin pernah, tapi aku juga tidak yakin akan hal itu. Karena sejauh yang bisa kuingat dari hubungan kita hanyalah bagaimana caramu memukulku, semua kata-kata kasar yang kau ucapkan, dan bagaimana tertekannya aku bersamamu."

Soonyoung terlihat frustasi, matanya terlihat memerah. Jihoon tak tahu apakah itu karena ia marah ataukah ingin menangis.

Hening beberapa saat, tak bertahan lama karena Soonyoung berpindah ke kaki Jihoon. Ia memeluk kaki Jihoon dan membaringkan kepalanya di paha Jihoon.

Jihoon menghapus air matanya yang keluar entah karena apa, yang jelas hatinya terasa sakit. Ia tahu kenapa, tapi bagian pertahanan dalam hatinya menyangkal sekuta tenaga bahwa ia sakit melihat Soonyoung lemah seperti ini.

"Aku pernah mencintaimu, Soonyoung. Tapi kau tak pernah menghargainya. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku tak suka dengan sikap kasarmu, tapi kau tak pernah mengerti. Kau hanya meminta maaf dan berjanji tak akan mengulanginya tapi kau tetap saja seperti itu."

Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya, rasa sesak di dadanya semakin besar saat merasakan bahwa pahanya terasa basah dan Jihoon tahu, Soonyoung menangis di sana. Jihoon sangat ingin mengelus rambut Soonyoung dan menenangkannya, tapi tidak. Jika ia melakukannya maka ia akan kalah.

"Kau tak tahu, bahkan aku sendiri baru menyadarinya. Bahwa setiap luka yang kau berikan, secara perlahan mengikis rasa cintaku padamu."

"Maaf~" Soonyoung bergumam lirih.

Jihoon diam, menenangkan dirinya. Ia tak tahu lagi apa yang ingin dia ucapkan.

"Kumohoon, tetaplah berasamaku."

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tertekan bersamamu, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung mengangkat wajahnya dari paha Jihoon. Matanya Soonyoung memang masih berair, tapi wajahnya kembali mengeras. Tangannya meraih pisau yang tergeletak di lantai dan memberikannya pada Jihoon.

"Jika kau tetap ingin berpisah, maka kau lebih baik membunuhku."

Jihoon yang tadinya sudah mulai tenang, kini memanas lagi. Ia menghempaskan pisau itu.

"Soonyoung, apakah kau memang tak pernah berpikir panjang? Kau sangat bodoh jika lebih memilih mati jika tak bersamaku."

"Kau tidak mengerti Jihoon, karena memang kau tidak pernah mencintai seseorang."

"Aku memang tidak mengerti karena sudah terlihat jelas bahwa jalan pikiran kita berbeda. Persepsi kita tentang cinta sangat berbeda."

Soonyoung memegang kedua bahu Jihoon dan memastikan bahwa mata Jihoon tertuju padanya.

"Jihoon, kau tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu."

Jihoon menggeleng dengan air mata yang menggenang, mencoba dengan keras untuk menyangkal. Ia tahu bahwa Soonyoung mencintainya, tapi fakta bahwa Soonyoung memberinya lebih banyak luka membuatnya melupakan hal itu.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya. Aku bahkan masih terus mencari alasan kenapa kau sangat tidak ingin berpisah dariku."

Soonyoung menggeram untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Ia mengambil lagi pisau yang tadi dihempas Jihoon, memaksanya untuk menggenggam gagang pisau itu.

Jihoon mulai panik, tangisannya makin menjadi, antara sedih dan juga marah.

Tangan Soonyoung menggenggam jari-jari tangan Jihoon agar ia tetap menggenggam pisau itu. Kemudian Soonyoung mengarahkan pisau dalam genggaman Jihoon itu menuju perutnya sendiri.

"Hentikan." Lirih Jihoon sambil berusaha menarik tangannya. Ia merintih dan menangis sebisanya.

Kekuatan Soonyoung tentu saja jauh lebih besar dari kekuatan Jihoon, dan pisau itu semakin mendekati perut Soonyoung. Oh, tidak.

"Aku lebih baik mati jika tidak bersamamu. Tapi, tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bersenang-senang saat aku merelakan hidupku karenamu. Kau tentu akan dijadikan tersangka utama pembunuhanku."

Jihoon sungguh ketakutan. Dan otaknya tak bisa berhenti mengumpati Soonyoung dan pikirannya yang sungguh licik.

"Kau menang, Soonyoung. Hentikan." Teriak Jihoon histeris saat pisau yang mereka genggam berhasil menciptakan luka berdarah di perut Soonyoung.

Soonyoung tersenyum menang, dan melepaskan tangan Jihoon.

Jihoon langsung saja melempar pisau itu jauh-jauh. Ia ingin berteriak kencang dan menangis meraung-raung untuk meratapi nasibnya, tapi tidak bisa karena Soonyoung langsung saja menarik tubuhnya dan memeluknya sangat erat.

"Maafkan aku, Jihoon. Aku hanya tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, dan aku tidak rela melihatmu bahagia jika bukan denganku." bisik Soonyoung.

Jihoon bungkam, matanya yang tak mampu berhenti berair menatap lurus ke depan. Otaknya kecil menyimpulkan bahwa, mungkin memang ia sudah ditakdirkan untuk terus bersama Soonyoung.

.

.

.

Aku sangat mencintaimu, dimana aku rela terluka asal kau bersamaku. Aku sangat mencintaimu, cinta sampai level dimana aku tidak peduli kau mencintaiku atau tidak asal kau bersamaku. - _Soonyoung._

.

.

END

.

.

* * *

Ini udah pernah aku post dengan judul yang sama, tapi kemarin kehapus ama ffn. Meski reviewernya gak banyak tapi tetep sedih pas tau ff ini kehapus. Jadi aku post ulang, tapi disini aku gabung jadi satu.

Oh iya, aku seneng si soonhoon udah berani mesra-mesraan di depan layar, dulu kan cuma kode-kodean mulu. Tapi tetep sweet kok..

Fic ini masih banyak kekurangan, jadi kritik dan saran masih sangat diperlukan. Mau ngata-ngatain juga gak apapaa. Asal kalian seneng, aku juga udah ikut seneng.

Ok, see ya next time


End file.
